Nobody's Hero
by I Used To Rule The World
Summary: They were all strangers at the beginning, all from different worlds. But they must join together to defeat an enemy of all. Meet Audri, Chase, Lex, and CJ as they go through their Hogwarts journey with the Golden Trio and the rest of them. Will they be able to unite the school and fight against the dark forces together? Or will they fall? OC/OC, OC/Hermione, Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Hi everyone, my name is I Used To Rule The World—but you can call me Audri! And I'm here bringing you my first ever fanfic, being sort-of co-written by my boyfriend, Never An Honest Word (a.k.a. Chase), his sister/my best friend Lex, and Chase's best friend CJ. Say hi to the people everyone.**

**Chase: …**

**Chase, why aren't you saying anything?**

**Chase: I can't think of anything insulting to say to the readers.**

**CJ: Ever the insulting one, aren't you, Chasikins?**

**Hey! I'm the only one who has permission to call him that!**

**Chase: … *looks down and blushes***

**Aww, he's so shy it's cute!**

**Lex: Never in my life have I seen him act that way. *Bows down to Audri* Audri, you have my eternal allegiance.**

**Thank you Lex, but I suppose it's time to start things up. As I said, I'm Audri. This is my first-ever fanfic, being partially co-written (as in, very small portions) with Chase, CJ and Lex. It will feature character inserts from all of us, but I'm for the most part going to be writing them all. This story is meant to be a much more action-oriented and realistic rewrite of Harry Potter—primarily the war aspects, involving actual weapons (though with everything else in the Wizarding world, the weapons will be quite a few ages behind, so we're dealing with swords, axes, etcetera) and it will hopefully be growing the main characters and expanding on others who didn't get a major spotlight in the actual franchise. So, without further ado, let us… BEGIN!**

**Chase: ALSO! It should be mentioned that while we're still sticking to the actual timeline, we're going to move the progress of technology a little bit—to the point where Gameboy Advances have already come out, cellphones are being developed, music that wasn't even thought of in the early 90's (aside from certain unacceptable . I'm looking at you, Kanye) and the internet is starting to get worth visiting.**

**And it should also be noted that unless explicitly stated, every chapter will be narrated by my character Audri.**

* * *

"Audri, time to wake up!" said the loud voice of my mother, coming through my bedroom door sounding muffled and significantly softer—but what really woke me up was the smell of bacon. Her cooking has always been the source of inspiration for me, and thanks to my naturally high metabolism, I can eat platefuls and not have the slightest consequence. I bolted up in my bed and shook my head, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

As soon as I felt awake, I actually opened my eyes and stared into the mirror that rested on my wall, directly across from my twin-sized bed (with officially licensed Pokémon sheets and comforter). "Hmm…" I murmured, glancing at the redheaded girl looking back at me. Her long red hair was wild, her skin pale, and her face heart-shaped; thanks to my excellent vision I could see the smattering of freckles across her nose, and the tiniest of beauty marks that rested at the bottom corner of her lips. "I think I look alright," I said, sliding out of bed and glancing down at my current outfit: an overly large Black Veil Brides t-shirt (which belonged to my father), completely black and adorned with a silver shield in the middle, with a caption that read "Black Veil Brides" and had the customary BVB insignia on it; aside from that I wear a pair of short purple shorts with a Bulbasaur on them, the tiny green dinosaur leaping at an invisible opponent.

"Although… I doubt mum would appreciate me coming down in my short shorts," I said finally, putting on a pair of Disney Princess pajama pants—yeah, I like Black Veil Brides and Disney Princesses—so what? Wanna fight about it?

"On the double, Audri," mum called once more, as my father always used to, and like she always had after he… never mind.

"Coming, mum!" I replied, trying to bring my usual cheer into my voice. I flung open my door and walked into the hallway, my feet lightly touching the cold wood floor. "I'm a loaded gun, an only son… but I'm nobody's hero," I sang quietly, practically dancing my way down the stairs as I reached them, doing my best to make no noise at all—a usual exercise my dad had me doing when he was alive, God love his Auror thought process.

I moved slowly and deliberately through the sitting room, avoiding the squeaky floorboard to the immediate left of the television, and into the kitchen. "I'm here, mum." I said as I walked into the kitchen, running my hand along the granite countertop of the island. My mother stood by the oven, dressed in her usual morning outfit of her pink bathrobe and an apron; her red hair was tied loosely into a ponytail; she quietly hummed the tune to "Knives and Pens" as the smell of bacon, eggs and potatoes wafts in the air.

"Took you long enough," she joked happily, placing a plate piled high with bacon, eggs, potatoes and toast, as well as a glass of milk in front of me as I sat at the island.

I have often been told that I look like an almost carbon copy of my mother—we both have pale skin and freckles, as well as long red hair (she has long been mistaken as a member of another Wizarding family known as the Weasleys—though we are distantly related, I have never met them and I do not believe that she has either), and a strange love for Black Veil Brides. We both happen to be the same height (five feet tall to be exact, although I'm still growing) and have a constant cheeriness about us.

"Eat up, dear, we have a big day ahead of us," she said as I began to eat. "Guess what came today?" she added, waving a letter with an intricate seal; it was addressed to "Ms. Audrianne Silverkin, Tirith End, outside of Dublin, Ireland," and the seal was adorned with a snake, a lion, an eagle, and a badger…

I nearly choked on the strip of bacon I was eating; "My Hogwarts letter!" I practically cried with joy.

"You know what that means," mum said, smiling broadly.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled happily; I had been there only once before, and I remembered that I loved that place quite a bit.

"That's right," she said, "so eat up and get dressed. We should leave as soon as possible if we're to be done."

* * *

(_Chase's POV_)

"Wake up, you idiot," a bored voice said.

"Oww, my head…" I said, rubbing my forehead which had a sudden twinge of pain. "Damn it, Lex, do you gotta hit me so hard?" I complained, glaring up at the blonde-haired girl who stood glaring straight back—my twin sister, Alexis, affectionately known as Lex.

"If I didn't, you probably wouldn't be awake. Mum says it's time for breakfast." She said curtly, narrowing her eyes at me. "And for Merlin's sake, put on a shirt—you're not as ripped as you'd like to believe."

"Shut up," I muttered as she walked out of my room; I groaned and rolled out of bed, before lazily grabbing hold of my desk and pulling myself up, shaking my long blonde hair and sighing. I stumbled to my bathroom and washed my face, and then I sort-of combed my hair and put on my deodorant. I slid on a black t-shirt with the words "Mylo Xyloto" written in tie-dye on it, a reference to the Coldplay album, and a pair of jeans, and then I walked out of my room and down the hallway.

I walked practically drunkenly down the stairs, almost falling on the third step, and into our kitchen, which thankfully wasn't too far away. I took a seat next to my older brother Tyler at the table. Tyler and I, although Lex and I are actually twins, look the most alike out of anyone in the family—we both have rather long blonde hair and unusually womanly features (we have often been compared to Libra from Fire Emblem). Lex and I do look somewhat similar, although she prefers to keep her hair fairly short and has sharper features—but everyone in my family shares at least one trait: blue, hawk-like eyes that often tip off people to our observant nature.

"Look alive, son," my dad called from the head of the table as he tossed me some bacon, which I happily accepted. Tyler—without asking, per usual—piled a bunch of eggs and toast onto my plate, though I wasn't going to complain. My older sister Taylor slid a glass of orange juice across the table and offered me a calm smile—always the serene one, she was.

"Alright, here's the agenda for today," mum said in her commanding tone as she sat down at the table. I was practically asleep in my eggs, but I managed to keep myself awake. "We need to head out to Diagon Alley."

This was met by cheers from Lex and I—though mine were quite unenthusiastic and half-arsed.

"Tyler and Taylor need to get their Hogwarts supplies—"

"Have our letters come yet, mum?" Lex interrupted, unusually giddy for… well, for her in general.

"Yes, dear, they came with Tyler and Taylor's." she said in a kind, yet at the same time chiding voice. "So we need to get yours as well, which shouldn't be too bad… and no, Lex, we're not getting you a cat."

"But _muuuuum_!" Lex whined; seriously, this was like seeing the sun go dark—this is incredibly unlike her.

"No, Alexis, have you forgotten that both you and Chase are _allergic_ to cats?" dad said, his voice tired—we had had this discussion several times before.

"Fine," Lex said, residing to a pout.

"Tuck in everyone, we have a big day ahead of us," mum said as we began to eat.

* * *

(_CJ's POV_)

"C'mon, ya little rascal, get up," came the all-too familiar voice of my sister. I opened my eyes happily to see what guise she would wake me up with this morning. She was smiling down at me with the face of Darth Maul from the Star Wars franchise, red and black tattoos and all—though it was somewhat terrifying.

"Nym… you know that's kinda frightening." I said jokingly. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They had to go do something, so they left me in charge of you for the day. We've got a busy day ahead of us, so I don't see what was so important…"

"What have we gotta do today?" I asked inquisitively, shaking my hair and changing it to a short, spiky black; my eyes became suddenly green. I smiled at her.

She grinned evilly at me and said, "To tell you that would be to reveal a closely guarded secret. But you'll see, we've gotta go to Diagon Alley."

"Really? Alright," I said, jumping up and glancing down at my tanned skin. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get dressed. We'll have brunch at the Leaky Cauldron, c'mon!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my closet.

* * *

**Well, that was it everyone, I hope you enjoyed! It was probably a little short, but it was kind of a rush-writing. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review or pm it to me. If you liked it, leave a review, favourite, follow, anything! Please give me constructive criticism, this was my first story so nothing bad, please!**

**Love y'all~**

**Audri**


	2. Chapter 2: Wands and a Few Redheads

**Hey everyone, Audri here with the next chapter of Nobody's Hero! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I want to tell you that hopefully this one will be longer (I'm typing this up first, just as an introduction). So in this chapter, we're… you guessed it, going to Diagon Alley! **

**Lex: Now for the stats: One favourite, two followers, zero reviews—come on, guys, let's change that!**

**Chase: You're missing one on the follower/favourite…**

**Lex: You don't count, you're our publicity monkey.**

**Chase: …You have no idea how much I wish I could put you on the choppin' block, sis.**

**Lex: Love you too, little brother.**

**CJ: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! DO WE LOOK LIKE WE OWN HARRY POTTER? DON'T BE AN—**

**Chase: HEY! I wanna insult the readers.**

**CJ: *sigh* Fine.**

**Chase: DON'T BE AN IDIOT! WE ARE JUST COLLEGE STUDENTS, PLEASE DON'T SUE US BECAUSE ALL YOU WILL GET IS AN AXE TO THE HEAD!**

**Well that was… colourful.**

* * *

(_CJ's POV_)

"C'mon, CJ!" Nym cried as she pulled me into the run-down looking building. The Leaky Cauldron—the name even sounded run-down—stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of this London district; it was, compared to the surrounding buildings, very short, and made of a strange mixture of brick and wood. The windows were dirty and cracked, and various smells from inside leaked out. The inside, however, was quite cozy and warm—a fire crackled in a hearth, and the smell of food was very strong.

"Morning, Tom!" she called to the old hunch-backed bartender, who smiled and waved back at us. We took a seat at a small wooden table by a window and were soon waited on by a cheery-faced woman with long black hair. I ordered a sausage and egg sandwich with a side of bacon and more bacon, while Nym ordered a cup of coffee—she claimed to have eaten while waiting for me to get up.

I had changed into normal Muggle clothing—a shirt with the legendary hammer of the comic superhero Thor on it, and captioned above it was "Are you worthy to wield the hammer?" and a pair of blue jeans covered my rather fine rear end; I wore my usual blue and orange Nike sneakers, and around my neck a replica of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings hung loosely on a golden chain. I had changed my hair to a silvery blonde and my eyes to a deep purple—thanks to my favourite ability, for I am a Metamorphmagus, one of the rarest talents in the magical world.

However, it can't be too rare, seeing as Nym is one as well; she has changed from her Darth Maul appearance from this morning to a more normal look—she was wearing her favourite shade of bubblegum pink hair, and in her heart-shaped face, two almond-shaped purple eyes sat, popping out of her tan skin like Christmas lights against the green of a tree. She wore a black Weird Sisters t-shirt and a matching pair of skinny jeans. She had on a pair of purple and black converse shoes.

I smiled a little as she began to carry on about the stuff she was going to pull—and how it was her duty to do that, seeing as it was her final year at Hogwarts.

"And you can bet I'm gonna get even with that greaseball Snape," she added, finishing off her cup of coffee, "and I'm gonna make it good, too. Might enlist the Weasley twins for it."

"Merlin, Nym, do you wanna kill the man?"

She gave me a mock-annoyed look and said, "No, I wanna marry him and have lots and lots of babies with that greaseball."

"Too much information, sis, too much information."

"'Ello, Tom!" came a booming voice from right at the entrance. A giant man in a brown coat with a wild black beard and long hair stood with a boy who looked tiny compared to him. The boy wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans that looked several sizes too large for him, and a pair of glasses that were broken in one lens, and he looked rather skinny, almost malnourished; he had a mess of jet black hair that hung in his eyes.

"Ah, Hagrid!" Tom said with glee. "The usual, I presume?"

"Sorry, not today," the giant replied, placing a large hand on the boy's shoulder, almost pushing him down. "On official Hogwarts business. I'm here to help Mr. Potter here with his school supplies."

Tom took off his wide-rimmed glasses and said, "Bless my soul… this is Harry Potter!"

Several people came running up to the boy, but Hagrid repelled them all with an almost practiced ease. I remembered hearing about Harry Potter, but not to the point that these people probably had.

Hagrid and Harry began to walk through the tavern, and as they reached the exit, just by our table, Nym called out, "Hello Hagrid!"

"Oh, hi there Nymphadora!" the giant said happily—I remember him now, Nym told me about him a few times; he was the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, so we was in charge of taking care of the grounds.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, _Tonks_." He corrected at her glare. She always got very mad when people used her full name—Nymphadora—as did I when people used the "C" in CJ (which stood for Cassiopeia).

"Hi," Harry said, offering a timid smile.

"Hagrid, this is my little brother CJ." She said, patting my head as I stuffed my face with bacon.

"Got your appetite, eh?" the giant said, chuckling. "Well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Pleasure ter meet yeh," he said, offering me his giant hand, which I shook politely.

"Harry Potter," the boy said, also offering me his hand.

"CJ," I said, shaking his too.

"So, yeh in town to get yer supplies?" Hagrid asked us.

"Sure are. Got our letters this morning," Nym said with a nod.

"Care ter join us? I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind the company."

Nym and I smiled gladly and accepted, and Harry appeared to have no objections.

"Hey, Nym?" I asked as we began to walk out.

"Yeah, little bro?"

"Do you think we'll see Chase and Lex?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment, before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "Let me text Taylor real quick."

Wait for it… wait for it… "Yep, they're here. We'll probably run into them at some point."

And so we set off into the exit, which led out to a brick wall. Hagrid tapped a few bricks with his umbrella, and it parted to reveal a bustling street with stores and booths galore. People wandered everywhere, talking loudly.

The place was practically the Wizarding equivalent to a circus… or a Muggle mall.

* * *

(_Audri's POV_)

After breakfast, mum and I took the Floo system out to the Leaky Cauldron in London, where we entered Diagon Alley after a brief chat with the bartender Tom, who is mum's great uncle. We walked casually along the busy street as she read over my school supplies list.

"First stop, Gringotts," Mum said, taking my hand and leading me toward a towering building. It was multi-storied and snow white, with several marble columns around the front. On the large front doors, it was inscribed in the languages of Goblins and Men,

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Two vicious-looking guards in goblin-made armour, both wielding spears, bared their teeth menacingly at us as we passed, though I have been here several times before and knew that it was merely protocol.

As we entered the bank, I took in the awe once more at the high ceilings, lined with marble columns. Several goblin tellers waited behind long counters, leering at the witches and wizards who were attempting to make withdrawals and/or deposits. "Stay close," mum whispered to me, drawing me a little closer to her. The only thing of her appearance she had changed since breakfast was the lack of her apron and the addition of a black coat.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, though it was more likely only a few minutes, a teller was free and beckoned us up to him. "What can I do for you today?" the goblin asked in a kindly voice, though his face still held a slightly menacing expression. He seemed to glare at us and his teeth were bared.

"We would like to make a withdrawal," Mum said proudly—I had long been told that goblins respect those who speak without fear, and that is just what she was doing. She pulled an old-looking key from her coat pocket.

The goblin took the key and looked at it closely. "_Quae__animi__sunt, aliud__atque__stultitia_. Very well, to the Silverkin vault." He stepped down from the counter and opened a small hatch, and beckoned us forth. We descended into a dark, dank cavern lit by torches; twin rails went deeper into the tunnel. "Watch your step," he said as we stepped into a cart that had just arrived. We took off at a quick speed, and I was sure that several times I felt water drip from the cave ceiling onto my face.

As we went deeper into the bank's depths, it began to get darker and… eerier. I huddled a bit closer to mum as things began to get colder, and she pulled me to her a bit tighter. "Don't look down, sweetie," she said quietly, remembering that I was rather afraid of heights.

Suddenly we came to a screeching halt; the cart stopped in front of a very large and ornately decorated door, with the very words he had read from the key inscribed deeply upon it. "Vault number fifty-six, Silverkin vault."

"Bravery and stupidity are two different things," mum said, chuckling a little. "Our ancestors were surprisingly blunt, eh, Audri?"

I giggled a little and nodded; "So are we, mum."

"Key, please," the goblin said impatiently, walking on his stubby legs up to the door. Mum handed him the key, and he inserted it into a slot somewhere (he pushed himself up against it and refused to let us see). The doors slid open with a mighty creak. The inside gleamed with gold, silver, and various other gems.

Merlin, I had no idea there was so much in just our vault…

* * *

(_Chase's POV_)

"So, CJ and Nym are here?" I asked casually, walking alongside Taylor. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a MARVEL Avenger's shirt with the four Avengers—Tony Stark, the Hulk, Thor, and Captain America—all standing back to back. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo was displayed above them, and she wore a pair of blue jeans. She studied her phone carefully.

"Looks like it. They said they'd meet us at Flourish & Blotts… where'd Tyler go?"

I shrugged; "He was gone as soon as you mentioned Nym."

My twin grinned, "He fancies her."

Taylor rolled her eyes; "Lex, we _all_ know that. He's fancied her since he came to Hogwarts."

I picked up where Lex left off, "And this is his last chance to try anything at school."

"That's right," said a voice from behind us—Tyler was back. He practically reeked of cologne and his hair was combed. "So it's all systems go this time around." He pushed his glasses higher on his nose—something which he claimed made him look more epic, but Lex and I would always tease him and tell him he looked like a dork.

"Hey guys," came another voice—it was CJ and his sister Nymphadora—or as we call her, Nym (sometimes Tonks, her surname), seeing as she hates her name more than anything, also known as the object of Tyler's affections. Tonks was sporting her favourite shade of bubblegum pink hair and a Weird Sisters t-shirt, while CJ was sporting blonde hair like mine, but lighter, and with that he wore a Thor t-shirt.

"Hey CJ, hey Nym," Lex and I said casually. Nym shivered.

"You guys have gotta stop doing that," she said, pretending to glare at us. "That creeps me out."

Lex and I grinned back at her; "Whatever you say, Nym," we replied simultaneously.

"Oh, by the way guys, we brought a couple people along if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Taylor replied, "where are they?"

Tonks grinned and stepped aside, revealing a boy about our age; he had black hair and green eyes, and he wore glasses. His hair hung down in his face and he seemed to be about my height, which is 5' 1" (hey, we were eleven; we were still growing), and his clothes seemed at least two sizes too big. Behind him was a giant of a man with a wild mane of black hair; he had a huge beard that the Robertsons of Louisiana would be proud of, and a huge moleskin coat covered his upper body.

"HAGRID!" Taylor and Tyler cried, running forward and hugging the great giant… or should I say half-giant, if what we learned from Taylor and Tyler was true. The man laughed heartily and patted the two on their backs, probably shaking them up a little inside.

"It's good ter see yeh two," he said. "And who're these two with yeh?"

"Hagrid, this is my little brother and sister, Chase and Lex," Tyler said, ruffling my hair. "Chase is the one that looks like me, by the way."

"Good ter meet yeh two," Hagrid said with a smile. He placed his hand on the black-haired boy's shoulder; "This here is Harry Potter. He's new ter the Wizardin' world."

"Chase," I said, stepping up to Harry. Lex followed suit and said, "Lex."

Together we bowed and said, "At your service." This made Harry smile.

"Harry Potter?" Tyler said, with a hint of thought. "I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"You're the one who defeated—" Taylor began.

"Yes, and I'd really appreciate not talking about it, if it's not too much trouble," Harry said politely but at the same time with a hint of exasperation.

"Sorry," Taylor said, rubbing her head casually, "I realize how hard it must be… sorry, I should probably just stop talking. I'm Taylor," she said finally.

"Tyler," said the person whom I'm a carbon copy of.

"Anyway, I have ter go look inter somethin' for Professor Dumbledore, so would yeh mind keeping an eye on him for a minute?" Hagrid asked in a gruff voice.

"No sweat, Hagrid," Nym said happily. "We were just heading off to Ollivander's. He can come with us."

"Ollivander's?" Harry said quietly, looking at the half-giant inquisitively.

"Ollivander's," Hagrid said, smiling as he seemed lost in memories. "Maker of the finest wands in the world."

Harry nodded and walked over and stood by Lex and I.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see yeh in a bit, Harry." Hagrid said, lumbering off.

"So, um… where's Ollivander's?" Harry asked.

"This way, c'mon," Tyler said, turning and walking in a different direction. He puffed his chest out and walked proud—all a show for Nym.

"Hey, Harry," CJ said, turning his hair to a bright red, almost orange, and putting freckles on his face. "I'M GONNA STEAL YOUR SOOOOOOUUUULLL!" he cried.

"AH! GINGER!" Lex mock-screamed (not very loudly though) and punched him in the arm.

We all laughed at this, even Harry, though it was somewhat of a nervous one. I don't think he knew quite what to expect. I grinned at him. "Loosen up a little, Harry, we're all friends here." I said, throwing an arm around his and CJ's shoulders, the former returning his hair to the prior silvery blonde.

"Yeah, now let's follow that moron who looks just like you," CJ said, dragging us forward after the retreating upperclassmen (though Tyler doesn't really count because he's just a fourth year).

After a few minutes of walking, we reached a short building (like, Leaky Cauldron short) with dark windows. A sign above the door read "Ollivander's Wand Shop. Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C." There were three stories to it (still very tiny compared to many of the other buildings) and the upper levels appeared to be rather run down, with several cracks and fading and chipped paint.

"Ladies first," Tyler said, opening the door for Nym and Taylor. Lex and CJ practically pushed me in, asserting that I looked more like a woman than either of them, leaving Harry to walk himself in (after an encouraging push from Tyler). "Don't be scared, Harry," he said in a quiet voice. "Mr. Ollivander is a very nice man, but he's rather… eccentric."

"By eccentric, he means completely off his rocker," Nym said cheerily.

"So, Chase, do you think mum and dad are gonna get me a cat?" Lex whispered to me as soon as we walked in.

"Lex, we're both allergic remember?"

"Oh… right," Lex said, slightly disappointed. Usually I'm the scatterbrained one, but when it came to cats (for some reason she loved the little buggers) she seemed to take my job of forgetting.

When we walked into the shop we noticed that there were two others in the shop, a woman of about forty or so with red hair tied into a ponytail; she wore a red dress and a coat. A girl next to her was about our age, with long red hair and pale skin; she wore a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and jeans. Mr. Ollivander seemed busy talking to the mother, so I figured it might be fun to start up a conversation with the girl; she had turned around when we entered and was currently shooting covert glances at me, so I walked up to her.

"Hi," I said, offering her a smile.

"H-hi," came her slightly nervous reply. I noticed that she played with her hands, like moving them around and such.

"I'm Chase," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Audri," she said, smiling a little bit. "Are you here to get your wand too?"

"Yeah, it's my first year at Hogwarts," I replied.

"I like your shirt," Audri said quietly, looking down and blushing a little. "I love Coldplay."

"Thanks," I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "I like yours too. Black Veil Brides are some of my favourites."

"I know right? I just wish they'd go on an international tour," she said, and I detected a hint of an Irish accent in her voice.

"Audri, come on, we have to head home," her mother said brightly.

"Alright mum," she said quietly. "I'll see you on the train?"

"I hope so." I said, without actually realizing it. She blushed and giggled a little before running out the door after her mother, almost tripping on her way out.

"Chase! You're up!" came Tyler's voice, snapping me back into reality. Something intrigued me about that girl, but I don't know what…

I walked up to the counter where an old man with a shock of white hair stood; he had large, mysterious silvery eyes and he seemed to look into my very soul—kind of chilling, actually. "Chase Holland," he said in a quiet voice. "I remember the wands that I sold to your father, mother, and your brother and sister… or now, it would be sisters," he said, motioning to Lex who was grinning and cradling a wand that was made of a dark wood; it had several stone rings around the main shaft and its grip was styled with little eyes; I remember what he said to her somewhat ("Excellent sight for one with great visions"). "Try… this one." He said, pulling a long wooden box from a cluttered shelf. He handed it to me and I took it gingerly.

I pulled out a wand that was made of a heavier type of wood; it was rather plain, and it was light coloured. "Nine inches, silver lime. Unicorn hair for the core. Heavyweight, excellent for more powerful spells. Give it a wave," he commanded, which I did. A crystal ball exploded into several pieces. "Umm… no." he said, snatching the wand back. "Try this."

He handed me another, which was very lightweight; it felt natural, like an extension of my hand. It was made of a light coloured wood, not quite as light as the last one, more of a silvery colour. A goldish-green vine design was imprinted upon it, like a twisting root. "Ten and a half inches, mallorn wood; the core is a strand of hair from the last Elven-king. Swift and powerful, but not the best at taking hits." Ollivander said. I waved it once more at the broken crystal ball, figuring that it couldn't break any worse—but I smiled when the ball fixed itself. Mr. Ollivander spread his hands and a wide smile crossed his face. "Excellent. You see… the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Holland. Not the other way around."

"Thank you sir," I said, smiling as I shook his hand. I pulled some money from my pouch and paid the man gladly.

"Hey, Tyler?" I asked, retreating to my brother's side as Harry prepared to get his wand.

"Yeah?"

"Where are mum and dad?"

"…I don't really know," Tyler said truthfully.

* * *

**Alright guys, there you go! We all hope you enjoyed this chapter greatly, and we know it was longer than the last, like we probably promised…**

**Chase: We don't remember if we did or not.**

**So we had some character development, and a good ol' Chase/Audri moment, awwwwwww :') But anyway, once again we hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a follow, favourite, and most important of all, REVIEW! It gives us inspiration to keep going if you like it, and tells us what to improve on. So we're really BEGGING you (not really begging, but ya know) to review. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Love y'all**

**~Audri**


End file.
